Red
by SexiCookie-0x3
Summary: Lemon, oneshot. Sucky title, couldn't think of one.


**Wow, I don't know how I managed to write this ;o But, enjoy. It's Chris x Lita.**

**Just to let you know, I've been working on this for 4 days straight. It was worth it **

**enjoy**

**x**

He waited.

In his mind, he went over every detail. The hotel wasn't the best, but the room had everything he needed. Which, he thought wryly, pretty much meant a bed.

What else? Music? Booze? Tequila ... not exactly high-class, but a nice social lubrication nonetheless.

He paced.

Looked. Watched.

Finally, a car. Her? He jumped up, in more ways than one.

And then, there she was, at the door, in the room, then standing in front of him, her red hair loose around her shoulders.

A moment he had long waited for, both tonight and in larger sense of time.

Then the nerves came. He could tell she felt them as well. Funny, how as much as two people can want the same thing, when confronted with it they must test, poke, and prod before they give in to inevitability.

They made small talk, drinking..."I love this band!"..."Me too!", until they were both satisfied with the others genuine heat and desire.

At long last, he felt her flesh against his skin. His fingertips brushed her alabaster arm, each cell straining to engage in the most intimate of contact. Now they were communicating through touch, through looks, rather than through those crude words that they had been exchanging for the past quarter of an hour; a necessary, but ultimately unsatisfying, portion of the ritual.

On the bed now, they revealed themselves, piece by exquisite piece of clothing. He removed her shirt, relishing in each button freed, each binding removed. Progress was almost it's own reward...almost. When her breasts were finally revealed, he was shocked into reality...this WAS happening, despite the universe's best efforts to fail to satisfy its tiny inhabitants. He reached out, felt the curve of her chest, the perfect protrusions of her luscious nipples. He longed to taste them, to move beyond crude touch...but now was not the time. First...

...his turn to disrobe. He removed his shirt, and she ran her hands over his chest. She dared go further than he had, running her lips down his neck and sternum, hot breath translated into hot sex as it flashed against his skin.

He unfastened her jeans and slid them down, revealing her final undergarment, the last gateway, in his mind, to satisfaction. This was a point to pause, an instant to revel in. He rubbed his palm across her moistening mound, enjoyed the feeling of the tiniest of barriers between his hand and her sex.

He felt sudden relief as she released his straining member from the confines of denim and cotton. With sudden haste, he tore off her panties, and they were naked.

With an unexpected hunger, he thrust his face between her legs. He tasted her, enjoyed her like a fine wine, far better than the worthless tequila he'd brought along. He ran his tongue back and forth over her clitoris, slid it in and out of her delicious pussy, and kissed this most glorious set of lips with passion and reckless abandon. Then she came. The ecstasy of orgasm both caused her to spasm with pleasure, and him to lap away with even more glee as he devoured this delicacy.

Now, she indicated, turnabout is fair play. She took him into her mouth, rolling her tongue across his head and shaft. The warm wetness made his cock spasm with a regular rhythm, as she brought him ever closer to orgasm. Just when he thought he could take no more, he felt cool air. He opened his eyes; there she was, before him on the bed, legs spread and prepared for the main event.

Slowly he entered her, trying to be gentle for fear of making some horrible error and causing her some unexpected pain. He needn't have worried. She drove her pelvis forward, grinding against him, fully enveloping him with her tight, perfect pussy.

He leaned forward, pumping himself into her. He ran his hands over her chest, squeezed her nipples, and at last his tongue found them. He bit lightly at first, then harder as she moaned in encouragement. Her nails dug into his back, and he found a new level of pleasure in pain that had gone undiscovered before.

Wanting to help her repeat her earlier orgasm, he leaned back, grabbed her ankles, and placed them on his shoulders. His hands found purchase at her waist and he drove hard, his cock straining to find the deepest parts of her. She screamed a little at first, but unexpected discomfort rapidly gave way to sheer pleasure. Her vagina pulled at him, its muscles pulsing, begging him to move ever deeper. Before she could reach the edge of the precipice of ecstasy, he pulled out, rolled her over (somewhat harder than he meant to, in all his excitement!), and drove into her again from behind. He was fucking her now, completely taken in by the feeling of her around him.

The sudden and different friction touched her G spot, and finally, she tensed around his cock, orgasming again and again. This was too much for him. He came at once, with her, pulsing inside her, their rhythms as one. His semen flooded into her, their juices mixing in a final embrace.

They collapsed together on the bed, glistening with sex and breathing heavily.

Now, to set the date for next time...

**THE END**


End file.
